flurutusfandomcom-20200213-history
Hastos Tassarian
Hastos Tassarian (also known as Hastos Thunderwalker, "The Death of the Thunderwalkers", and The Living Magnet) is a character that appears in Flurutus: Genesis. Hastos is an exiled elf and an independent Diviner that uses Electromagnetism. Personality He is a confident, but analytical person, however his confidence can sometimes overshadow his thinking. Most of the time, he is a quite reserved person, but that doesn’t stop him from enjoying himself around friends. In specific situations, he has been known to lose his rather icy demeanor, usually when discussing the Woods and all of the peoples involved there. His emotions tend to take control of him when those issues are discussed, ranging from sadness to rage depending on what aspect of the Woods is discussed. Whenever his emotions get the better of him, he tends to lash out, sometimes violently, especially when someone from the Woods remembers and mentions the incident around him. Even when he isn’t part of the conversation, he will still be affected by even the mention of what happened. Known Attacks/Abilities * Internal Magnetism The electromagnetic properties of his gauntlets vary in intensity during any given time. Using this ability, he is able to increase the amount of strength the magnets have, allowing him to attract metal, or even repel it if he can generate a magnetic force on an opponent. * We’re going off the rails on this one! Using his electromagnetic magic, he can transform any sort of metal object into a railgun shot using just his fingers. He can even charge it with a specific type of electricity, making it either positively or negatively charged, and a miniature magnet. * Mass Magnetize Utilizing his magic, he can very easily magnetize almost any metal in the vicinity. However, the farther away from him the metal is, the weaker the magnet becomes, and the weaker its forces are. * Crackle Using this ability, his body begins to generate a shocking amount of electric energy, to the point where it becomes physically visible. Simply touching him in this state will cause a good many volts of electricity to course through you, potentially causing loss of consciousness. This ability can also be used to direct electrical current towards a specific location, such as another person, any sort of metal, and other such targets. In a lightning storm, this ability grows exponentially in power, as he becomes able to direct the natural electricity in lightning. * Moonlightning This allows him to utilize his lunar magic, infusing the his gauntlets with it. This allows him to craft lightning-based additions to them, increasing their damage and allowing them to spread electric shrapnel whenever they create contact. He is also able to combine this ability with Crackle, imbuing the lightning with his lunar magic. Background Born into the somewhat noble family of the Thunderwalkers, his childhood was like nearly other elf of his family’s status. Quite a boring existence, filled with training for his abilities, preparing for various social functions, and working with the other warriors-in-training to protect the Woods and his people from harm. However, his particular set of magical abilities were volatile, something his family knew quite well but decided to keep secret as to avoid issues among the other families. The other families would soon come to know just how volatile the Thunderwalkers’ latest child and heir was. It began on a bleak, rainy day in the Woods, with nearly everyone choosing to stay as close to indoors as was possible. Hastos however quite enjoyed these sort of rainy days, and chose to rest outdoors that particular day. Little did he know, this would be his and his family’s undoing. As the rain grew worse and thunder boomed closer to home, he began walking back to the main housing collective of the Woods. Once he returned to the center, the storm set upon that area. In an attempt to rush home, he began running in a futile attempt to outrun the storm. Lightning struck, right on the top of his little elven head. His powers, being what they were, reacted quite violently in a powerful discharge, spewing electricity throughout the Woods, striking without discrimination. Anyone even sitting on a balcony or walking from building to building was struck, either incinerated on the spot or electrocuted beyond what most people thought possible. Even some of the great trees began catching fire from the strikes, and the greater old Elves began cooperating with the other races nearby to both stop the lightning and put out the fires. After the incident, his family was shamed publicly, and he was sent into the prisons awaiting a trial by the Elven leaders. It was there he futilely argued for his innocence, stating that it wasn’t his fault that his magic went awry; only a freak accident that needed to be looked at with more scrutiny than their elders would give. His cries went unheard, and his sentence came up to exile rather than simply death, as the elders were loath to lower themselves to his level. From there, he abandoned his family’s name, taking on the name Tassarian as a way to distance himself from the infamy he gained among those from the Woods. He began working on developing more control over his powers, swearing that nothing like that should ever happen again. Wandering around from place to place, looking for some way to leave the Woods and his former life behind, he has grown to accepting odd jobs for whatever money he can scrape together. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Elves Category:Independent Diviner Category:Diviner Category:Genesis Category:Apsolia